Chaos In Metropolis
by Forgotten Muse
Summary: ARCHIVED
1. Flash Flood

CHAOS IN METROPOLIS, Starring Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
By T. 'RockChick' Evans  
  
All characters are copyrighted by their creators. Feel free to print this fanfic out and distribute it, but you must not change it in any way, use my characters in your own stories, or make a profit from it, without my permission. For anyone who doesn't know, this story is based on the events of Egmont/Fleetway's Sonic the Comic and the Sonic Adventure game. There are footnotes for anyone who does not know the plot. This is my first story, so tell me what you think! If you have any complaints, questions, suggestions etc. my E-mail address is  
  
ThaliaRockChick@aol.com  
  
Okay, that's the boring stuff out of the way, so let's get on with the story. It takes place 2 months after the events of S.T.C #184 . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
PROLOGUE- A small pond, to the north of Metropolis City . . .  
  
For two months, he had survived. For two months, he had waited for a chance, a chance to get his revenge on the yellow creature that had stolen his power. But now his wait was over. His energy was returning, he now had the strength to reclaim his rightful property. Soon the Chaos Emeralds would be his once more . . .  
  
CHAPTER 1- Flash Flood  
  
Fifteen miles away, off the coast of the Metropolis Zone, a certain red Echidna had problems of his own to worry about.  
  
''EEYOWW!!'' Knuckles cursed, groaned and rubbed his head, before glaring at the large chunk of rubble that had just landed on it. ''Argh. It's gonna take me forever to repair all this flood damage. Typical of Sonic to go running off looking for Robotnik, just when I need his help!'' Well, at least there wasn't any danger of the Floating Island sinking again.* Knuckles had been able to use the Emeralds to move the island from the bottom of the ocean to where it was now, the shallower water of the Emerald Coast.  
  
''I just wish I could get the place airborne again. But half the island's systems have gone haywire, and until I can repair them . . .'' Knuckles gazed at the ruins of the Emerald chamber, which was still knee deep in seawater. Unless he could repair the damage, the island was defenceless- Robotnik had disappeared soon after Chaos' battle with Super Sonic, and had not been found. There was no telling what he was up to- then Knuckles' thoughts were interrupted, as a small wave broke against his leg.  
  
''That's odd . . .'' he thought. There was nothing in the room to cause a wave. Was there?  
  
The waves increased, as Knuckles suddenly felt fear wash over him. They weren't waves anymore. They were something else.  
  
''Oh no . . . It . . . it can't be . . .''  
  
* * * *  
  
(* STC #178. Knuckles ejected the Emeralds causing the Island to fall into the sea)  
  
Meanwhile, at the Emerald Hill Control tower . . .  
  
''That's it! I've had enough.'' Amy Rose waved a rather smelly pair of trainers under Sonic's nose. Sonic the Hedgehog was lounging out on the couch along with his pal Tails, who grinned and said  
  
''You're in for it now, Sonic.'' Amy ignored him.  
  
''How many times have I told you not to keep these things in the fridge?'' Sonic blinked at the trainers. What was the problem?  
  
''Amy, they've got to cool down somewhere.''  
  
''Yes,'' Amy fumed, ''but now my sandwiches taste like your trainers smell.''  
  
''So? They were cheese sandwiches, weren't they? Besides, they tasted just fine to me. Sheesh!'' Amy stormed off as Sonic sipped his coffee. Until recently he hadn't even liked coffee. But a lot of things had changed since Ebony the cat had cast the spell which had combined Sonic and Super Sonic again.* Sonic still looked the same- his spikes were still the same shade of blue. He had emerald-green eyes that glowed from within, but that was normal, for Sonic. He couldn't remember anything about being Super Sonic, but he felt different. It was as if he had picked up some of Super Sonic's personality- Sonic suddenly had a taste for Ebony's coffee, among other things. And he could feel Super Sonic's uncontrollable power, lurking at the back of his mind . . . although Sonic didn't like to think about it, he knew that he had not seen the last of Super Sonic . . .  
  
''Boys!'' Amy sighed as she made her way to the control room. Sometimes Sonic really annoyed her- but how could she stay angry with somebody that cute?  
  
''Any luck tracking down Robotnik yet?'' The Kintobor computer shook its disembodied head, so that its virtual moustache quivered.  
  
''Not yet, Amy. But I am getting an urgent transmission from the Floating Island. Want me to put it through?''  
  
''Go ahead, Kintobor.'' Knuckles' face appeared on the view screen, and Amy knew immediately that something was wrong. The transmission was faulty, broken by lines of static, but Amy could see that Knuckles was covered with dust and debris, and with various cuts and bruises. He looked like he had been in a fight . . .  
  
''Amy, . . .CRACKLE . . . you have to tell Sonic. You're all in danger . . . FZZK . . .'' the transmission was getting worse. Amy could barely make out Knuckles' face through the static.  
  
''He knocked me out . . . BZZK . . .Took . . .FZZ . . . Emeralds . . .Zzzk.''  
  
''What?'' Amy was getting worried. ''Who took the Emeralds? Knuckles?'' But there was no answer. The screen was blank.  
  
''It's no good, Amy. I lost it.'' Kintobor was silent for a few seconds.  
  
''But I am picking up a -''  
  
''Chaos energy signature, right?'' Sonic interrupted him as he shot into the room, followed by Tails.  
  
''Yes, and it's heading for Metropolis Zone City. How did you know?'' Kintobor looked as confused as a computer can, as Sonic shrugged.  
  
''I dunno. I just felt it . . . I think I can sense Chaos Energy now. It must be something I picked up from Super Sonic. Can you put it on screen, Kintobor?''  
  
''No . . . Wait a second. I'm getting a live news broadcast, which may be something to do with the energy I detected . . .''  
  
The screen showed a scene of panic in Station Square, a coastal region of the Metropolis. Cracks were racing through the streets, flipping over cars as people tried to get away. Huge jets of water launched metal drain covers into the air, then a torrent of water rushed down the street. The city would be flooded in seconds . . .  
  
Sonic didn't wait around to see what happened next. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
''Right- Tails, Amy, get Porker and Tekno, tell them what's happening. See if they can figure out what's going on here.'' Amy nodded.  
  
''Then we'll take the Sky Pod** and check out the Floating Island- I sure hope Knuckles is okay. But what about you, Sonic?''  
  
''I'll go to the Metropolis and see what I can do to help. There's something serious going down, and I want to know what it is.'' Sonic was about to zoom out the door, when Tails put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
''But, but you can't just go on your own. What if something happens and we're not there to help? It's too dangerous!''  
  
''My point exactly. Whatever is causing that flood is giving off a lot of Chaos energy, and I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Besides,'' Sonic grinned at his two-tailed friend. ''Since when did I need help? I can handle it, 'pixel-brain'!''  
  
* * * *  
  
(* STC #82, Sonic & Super Sonic become separate entities. STC #184, they are re-combined by Ebony.  
  
**Sky Pod = small 4 seater aircraft designed by Tekno & Porker)  
  
Although it only took minutes to reach the Metropolis Zone, by the time Sonic got there the water seemed to have stopped gushing down the streets and from the sewers. However the city was still half-submerged, with people paddling about on makeshift rafts. Sonic was not a good swimmer, and if there was one thing he hated it was getting his trainers wet. So it was lucky for Sonic that at his speed it was easy to run along the sides of buildings and leap from roof to roof. After about half an hour of running around, he was perched on top of a leaning skyscraper, looking out at the flooded city.  
  
''I've run all over the city, but I still can't find the cause of this flood,'' The puzzled hedgehog thought aloud. '' . . .And my 'Chaos-sense' is going crazy. It's like the water itself is giving off the energy . . .'' Sonic was suddenly struck by a thought that he didn't like one little bit. '' Oh flipping heck. I really hope I'm not right about this one-''  
  
''OH, BUT YOU ARE, HEDGEHOG . . .'' Sonic recognised the voice at the same time that a powerful feeling of fear gripped him. It could only be Chaos, who had the ability to create an unbearable feeling of terror in its victims. Not even Sonic was immune.  
  
The liquid creature rose and towered over the building, as Sonic caught a glimpse of the 7 Emeralds floating inside it. Perfect Chaos was bigger than any of the surrounding buildings, and had taken a shape that looked like a cross between a crocodile and an octopus -he was all teeth and tentacles. Chaos was more powerful than ever- at least, his ability to create fear was. Sonic couldn't move, his brain was telling his legs to run but they wouldn't listen.  
  
''NOW, AT LAST I WILL BE RID OF YOU . . .'' Sonic was powerless to escape as the water-dragon raised a tentacle to strike . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Sonic's feet seemed to be rooted to the ground as Perfect Chaos raised a tentacle to attack. Chaos could create terror in any creature- even Sonic. Sonic was frozen to the spot, and had never felt so much fear in his life- not even that time when he was a kid and that juggernaut had nearly- never mind.  
  
Chaos' tentacle swept down, intending to make a hedgehog pizza. For Sonic, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he fought off the fear enough to take a step back, towards the edge of the roof. But it was thirty floors straight down. No escape- especially considering that the 'floodwater' below was just a part of Perfect Chaos. The tentacle was about to hit him and Sonic had only two options. Jump or be squished. Man, the stress was really starting to get to him . . .  
  
''Argh . . . It can't end like this . . .'' Something in the back of Sonic's mind stirred- there was a third option- he could fly outta there. And . . .and destroy that Chaos creature . . .Destroy-  
  
The liquid monster's tentacle was about two inches from Sonic's head when something zoomed in and swept him into the air.  
  
'' Wha-? Tails?'' The disoriented hedgehog exclaimed as Chaos' whip- like arm carved a slice out of the skyscraper that Sonic had just been standing on. The beast roared with fury and frustration. Tails dropped Sonic off in the ruins of a nearby building, where Amy, Tekno and Knuckles were waiting in the Sky Pod. He then looked at his blue friend with concern.  
  
''You okay, Sonic?''  
  
''Yeah, I think so,'' he replied. His eyes had a red glow, but as Tails watched they faded back to their usual bright green. ''Whoa, that was a close one. If you had been a couple of milliseconds later, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions.'' Sonic shuddered. He had come real close to turning into Super Sonic, probably because of the stress he had been under and all the Emerald radiation that Perfect Chaos was emitting. Sonic glanced back over his shoulder, to where Chaos had finished venting his fury on the skyscraper- and was now heading straight for Sonic and the gang like a living tidal wave. ''Aw, man, doesn't that dude ever give up?'' Sonic complained, as he took Tails' place in the Sky Pod's pilot seat. As it lifted into the air, Tails whirled his tails into action, and grabbing onto the back of the vehicle, allowed himself to be towed along. Although Tails was the official pilot, Sonic's faster reflexes would give the gang an aerial advantage.  
  
''Tekno, you really need to re-design this thing so we can all get into it!'' Tails yelled.  
  
''I'll get right on it . . . when we get out of this mess-'' She replied. Sonic cut her off.  
  
''Sorry to interrupt this little think session, but haven't we got more important things to worry about?! Like, what're we gonna do about Perfect Chaos?'' Sonic sent the Sky Pod into a 360-degree spin to avoid an energy beam from Chaos.  
  
''Waargh! Where the heck did you learn to drive?!'' Amy screeched, looking nauseous. ''Warn me before you do that, okay?!'' Sonic grinned at her as Knuckles brushed his dreadlocks away from his face.  
  
''Sonic- Chaos has managed to absorb almost all of the Chaos Emeralds' power. He's stronger than ever!'' Knuckles stated the obvious.  
  
''That would explain where those energy beams are coming from, Red,'' Sonic nodded grimly as he swerved to avoid another bombardment. ''But how are we gonna defeat him? We can't even get close. You saw what Chaos did to me . . . Hey, what's he doing?'' The towering liquid creature began to sink down, melting into the floodwater until he could no longer be seen. Sonic slowed the Sky Pod to a hover, and scanned the water, trying to use his 'Chaos-sense' to tell him where the creature would re-appear. But all of the water was giving off Chaos energy, and Sonic couldn't pin down Chaos' location. ''Where is he . . .?''  
  
Sonic got his answer almost immediately as Perfect Chaos surged up from beneath the Pod-  
  
''Yaargh! Hang on, guys!'' Sonic wrenched at the Pod's controls, and Chaos' huge jaws closed on empty air- but the small craft had taken heavy damage. ''The engine's dead . . . We're outta control! Aghh!!''  
  
Chaos' toothy grin widened as the Sky Pod made an emergency crash landing on top of a nearby building . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
''Urrghh . . . is everyone okay?'' Sonic rubbed at a growing bruise on his head and picked himself up.  
  
''I've been better . . . Nice landing, Sonic.'' Tekno brushed dust off her green feathers. Tails had jumped free at the last moment, and flew down to land next to Sonic.  
  
''Knuckles?''  
  
''I'm okay, I think.'' Came the reply. ''But I don't know about Amy . . .'' Knuckles stepped forward, carrying the pink hedgehog.  
  
''She's out cold. Looks like she's hurt . . .'' Tekno pronounced. Sonic turned away and groaned to himself. First Johnny,* now this. If they lost Amy too . . . But before the feeling of guilt could take hold, the pure terror did.  
  
''HOW TOUCHING.'' Chaos snarled. ''BUT I THINK I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU ANYWAY.''  
  
Sonic looked back at his friends for a moment, and whispered  
  
''Get outta here! Take cover, NOW!'' This was a drastic situation, so it was time for drastic measures. Time to 'fight fire with fire'. ''Hey, fish breath! Come down here, then we'll see who does the destroyin'!''  
  
''DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH . . . I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO THAT PATHETIC RABBIT!'' A couple of slender tentacles shot out, grabbed Sonic and pulled him into Chaos' watery body. A very bad move . . . Before Chaos could even attempt to kill Sonic, the hedgehog had already absorbed some of Chaos' excess energy. He felt power surge through him- along with an uncontrollable rage. He had to smash something. Right now.  
  
* * * *  
  
(* STC #176. Johnny Lightfoot killed during battle with Chaos. Sonic still blames himself for his friend's death)  
  
Nearby, Tekno, Tails and Knuckles were taking cover behind the wreck of the Sky Pod. Knuckles had put the unconscious Amy down on the ground, where Tekno was examining her.  
  
''Is she gonna be all right?'' Tails had a tear in his eye as he bent over for a closer look.  
  
''I'm no doctor,'' Tekno was saying, ''But Amy seems to be seriously hurt . . . Hey, what's happening to Chaos?''  
  
''I'm not sure,'' Knuckles answered. They all gazed in amazement as the creature roared in pain, as a blinding yellow flash lighted him from within. Then Chaos simply exploded, scattering Emeralds everywhere. One or two landed on the building where the small group of animals was standing, but they barely noticed. Their eyes were fixed on the gold form hovering where Chaos' head had been.  
  
''Whoa,'' Tails gasped. ''It's Super Sonic!''  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
37 


	2. Trouble with a Capital S

CHAOS IN METROPOLIS, (Chapter 2) Starring Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
By T. 'RockChick' Evans  
  
All characters are copyrighted by their creators. Feel free to print this fanfic out, but you must not change it in any way, or use my characters in your own stories, without my permission. For anyone who doesn't know, this story is based on the events of Egmont/Fleetway's Sonic the Comic and the Sonic Adventure game. There are footnotes for anyone who is not familiar with the plot. Tell me what you think! If you have any complaints, questions, suggestions etc. my E-mail address is: ThaliaRockChick@aol.com  
  
In Chapter 1, Perfect Chaos had absorbed the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds (again) and had devastated Metropolis City with a flash flood. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Tekno attempted to fight back in the Sky Pod- but a blow from Chaos caused the craft to crash land on a nearby roof, badly injuring Amy. With Chaos about to strike, Sonic was forced to take very drastic action . . .  
  
CHAPTER 2- 'Trouble' With a Capital S  
  
''Whoa,'' Tails breathed. ''It's Super Sonic! Talk about dÃ©jÃ  vu!''  
  
''More like 'out of the frying pan, into the fire','' Knuckles replied. ''Chaos seems to be gone, but Super Sonic is just as dangerous* . . .''  
  
''Don't worry, I don't think he's seen us,'' Tekno stated, but she didn't really sound convinced. She knew that when Sonic turned Super he would attack anything, even his own friends- and the wreckage they were hiding behind didn't really offer much protection. Tekno quickly examined the screen of the hand- held computer that she always carried with her. ''Well, we'll just have to wait here until he changes back . . . Uh oh.''  
  
''What do you mean, 'uh oh'?'' Tails said, not sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
''We have a problem.'' Tekno replied, still examining the small machine. ''My readings say the floodwater is still giving off Chaos energy, enough to keep Super Sonic going for hours . . .'' She frowned as she was struck by a thought. '' But if Perfect Chaos is gone, that energy should have dissipated. That means-'' Knuckles suddenly interrupted.  
  
''I think Super Sonic's got the same idea. Look, he's just floating there, like he's waiting . . .''  
  
Super Sonic didn't have to wait long. Chaos surged up out of the water beneath him, lashing out with a tentacle- but the hedgehog was already gone, leaving only a shower of sparks. He wasn't called Super Sonic just because it sounded good . . .The two Chaos-powered adversaries turned to face each other.  
  
''YOU!'' Chaos snarled. ''I REMEMBER YOU. YOU'RE THAT YELLOW IDIOT WHO DRAINED MY ENERGY. BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO SPEND TWO MONTHS AT THE BOTTOM OF A POND! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT . . .''  
  
''Rargh!!'' Despite the fact that Chaos was about one hundred times bigger than he was, Super Sonic could shout just as loud. ''Yeah?! Well I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!! Because of you I have to spend the rest of my life stuck with Sonic!!** Raaargh!!'' With that, Super Sonic launched the first attack.  
  
''Chaos' 'fear effect' isn't working on Super Sonic!'' Tails exclaimed. Tails didn't know it, but he was wrong- it was working, but Super Sonic just didn't care. He was capable of feeling fear, but it didn't matter to him.  
  
''The problem is, Sonic's attacks aren't working on Chaos either,'' Knuckles pointed out. The gold hedgehog effortlessly avoided half a dozen energy beams from Perfect Chaos, then curled up into a flying Spin Attack, aimed at Chaos' head- and shot straight through it, coming out the other side in a shower of spray. Super Sonic seemed to wobble in the air a bit, before shaking himself and having another go. Back on the roof Tekno, who was bending over Amy's unconscious form, spoke up. She sounded concerned.  
  
''Amy's getting worse, and I really don't know the extent of her injuries. We have to get her to a doctor, fast!''  
  
Meanwhile, Super Sonic was having no luck. He created a speed-vortex around Chaos, attempting to rip him apart, but the creature laughed at his efforts and swatted at him. Super Sonic paused, feeling oddly tired, but had to take evasive action as Chaos launched an energy beam in his direction. Super Sonic's own energy beams had no effect except to create a little steam.  
  
At this point, Sonic would have taken cover and thought of a plan. But Super Sonic was not very good at plans; he generally just smashed things. It was so very hard to concentrate when he felt . . .so . . .angry!  
  
''Raaaaa!!'' He torpedoed his way into Chaos' huge neck, and spiralled up towards the head, looking for something solid to get his fists into. But there was nothing, and by the time Super Sonic burst into the air again, he felt like he had been run over.  
  
''I HAVE TURNED THE TABLES ON YOU THIS TIME, HEDGEHOG,'' Chaos noticed that Super Sonic's hover was not as steady as it had been. ''EVERY TIME YOU TOUCH ME, I DRAIN SOME OF YOUR ENERGY! ***'' Which explained why Super Sonic felt so weak. He was in trouble this time, but didn't have time to think about it as Chaos was on the attack again . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
(* Due to evil energy stored in the Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic is completely nuts.  
  
** See chap. 1 for details.  
  
***STC #184- Super Sonic defeated Chaos by absorbing all his energy. Unfortunately this also made Super Sonic 'evil' again)  
  
''He's not doing too well, is he?'' Tails peered over the edge of the building, along with Knuckles. But before the red Echidna could reply, a stray shot from Chaos hit the building they were standing on, sending Tails over the edge! Knuckles tried to grab him but it was too late. Tails, too dazed to fly, was about to hit the water when-  
  
''Gotcha, fuzzball.'' Tails stopped dead with a bone-jarring jolt a few inches from the water. Something had a powerful grip on one of his tails. It could only be Super Sonic- Tails looked up, and it was. ''You owe me one,'' He growled at Tails, roughly dumping him back on the roof. Super Sonic gazed at each animal on the roof in turn, and Tails had a good look at him. He noticed that Super Sonic's spikes were now a rich golden colour, rather than the yellow they had been originally. And there was something different about his eyes, although Tails could not describe what it was. He also looked a bit battered and . . .worried?  
  
''Umm, thanks . . . you saved my life,'' Tails stammered. Tekno was confused-  
  
''Why doesn't he attack us?'' She whispered at Knuckles.  
  
''I have bigger fish to fry . . . rrgh.'' Super Sonic stared at Amy for a few moments, an odd expression on his face. He obviously had excellent hearing, but was distracted and his reflexes were not as fast as usual. Whatever the reason, he didn't see Chaos' tentacle coming, and ended up buried under a ton of rubble in the neighbouring building.  
  
''THREE DOWN, THREE TO GO. HA HA . . .'' Tails, Tekno and Knuckles shivered as Chaos' fear effect took hold . . .  
  
Super Sonic, although not in the best of condition, was still alive. He was one tough hedgehog, but even he could tell that he couldn't take much more. Although Chaos was giving off enough waste energy to stop him changing back into his normal blue form, Super Sonic was using most of that energy to repair the injuries he had gained in the fight. Which didn't leave him much power for attacks.  
  
Something in what Chaos had just said rang a faint bell in Super Sonic's mind. In fact, after that impact lots of bells were ringing in his head, but this one caught his attention. Three down . . .? A part of him that was still Sonic vaguely thought- that thing killed Johnny. Super Sonic was filled with rage- more than usual, anyway- and began to smash his way out of the building. Now he really meant business . . .  
  
Chaos was about to incinerate the four animals on the rooftop when a roar of challenge interrupted him.  
  
''Hey, Big Guy!! I ain't finished with you yet!!'' Super Sonic rocketed out of the side of a building, accompanied by a deafening sonic boom. He halted right under Chaos' nose- or where his nose would have been, if he had had one.  
  
''WELL, WELL. IT LOOKS LIKE THE LITTLE HEDGEHOG HAS DECIDED TO GO DOWN FIGHTING.''  
  
''I'm not the one who's goin' down- wha?!'' Super Sonic found himself caught in some kind of beam, unable to escape. And Chaos began to suck all the energy out of him . . .  
  
''What's happening to them?'' Knuckles watched, amazed. Both Chaos and Super Sonic were motionless, with agonised expressions on their faces. There was some kind of emerald green energy bond between them, which was almost too bright to look at. Tekno got out her computer again.  
  
''I think they're trying to drain each other of energy,'' She explained. ''It's sort of like a tug o' war.''  
  
''So . . .'' Tails was a little confused. ''If Super Sonic loses, he'll turn back into Sonic?''  
  
''Yes . . . and if Chaos keeps on draining his energy afterwards . . .it'll kill him.'' Super Sonic was trying to fight back, but not very successfully. He was already weak, and Perfect Chaos had the power of all the Chaos Emeralds. Now and then Super Sonic managed to steal back some of the energy, and it held information-Chaos had been a Drakon Prosecutor-he had just been following orders-he had been abandoned by his own people- he wanted to get revenge by destroying everything-  
  
''Aargh!!''  
  
Meanwhile, talking about Chaos Emeralds had given Knuckles an idea. Two Emeralds had landed on the roof he was standing on, and Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that one of them was the Grey Emerald, the Control Emerald. Knuckles had used it a number of times before to remove Chaos Energy from Dr. Robotnik,* and although it was too drained for Knuckles to use, perhaps if Super Sonic could channel his own energy through it . . .  
  
''Hey, Super! Catch!'' Knuckles tossed the Grey Emerald in Super Sonic's direction, and hoped he knew what to do with it.  
  
Instinctively catching the Emerald, Super Sonic looked bewildered then grinned as an idea dawned on him.  
  
''So ya want energy, huh?! Eat this!!'' Now it was Chaos' turn to look confused as the hedgehog pumped all his remaining energy into the Grey Emerald, which magnified it times ten, and sent it down Chaos' beam as a wave of pure destruction-  
  
''This one's for Johnny, pal-''  
  
There was a brilliant flash . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
(* The most recent time he did this was in STC #130)  
  
  
  
. . . And one extremely confused blue hedgehog found himself falling from a very great height, still holding the Grey Emerald, its' energy restored.  
  
''Uh oh.'' Thought Sonic. The floodwater had gone. There was just damp, cold, hard concrete below. ''This is gonna hurt-Ooof!'' Sonic gasped as Tails caught him in mid air.  
  
''Now we're even, okay?''  
  
''What're you on about, 'pixel-brain?''' Sonic asked, still not quite sure what was going on. ''Uh, what just happened?''  
  
''Super Sonic happened. You used the Control Emerald to destroy Chaos . . .''  
  
''Oh yeah, I remember now . . .'' Sonic thought that was weird, as he didn't usually remember anything at all about going Super.  
  
''You remember doing that, Sonic? That's never happened before.''  
  
''Well, I can't remember everything. Just bits and pieces, like a dream or something . . .''Tails put him down on the roof, and Sonic staggered a bit.  
  
''Man, I'm tired. Hey, is Amy . . .?'' Tekno shook her head.  
  
''I don't know, Sonic. She's still unconscious and . . .'' Tekno was cut off as a small puddle on the roof moved, settling into a fish-like shape. Chaos had survived! Sonic was poised to attack when the creature spoke to him.  
  
''i am truly sorry . . . it seems that we are very much alike. i too was made destructive by the power of the chaos emeralds. during the fight i shared super sonic's memories through the energy bond . . .'' Normally there was no way that Sonic would believe that kind of thing, but if he thought about it hard enough he did dimly remember something like that happening. So, he let Chaos continue. ''. . . i saw how he once overcame his destructive nature and attempted to live a normal life. perhaps i can do the same, if you will let me.'' A violet glow appeared from behind Chaos, forming itself into the shape of a young, female Echidna with peach coloured dreadlocks. She had blue eyes, and her clothes were an ancient- looking style. The girl was slightly transparent and hovered a few inches from the ground.  
  
''You . . .'' Knuckles gasped. ''I know you . . .''  
  
''Tikal!'' Sonic grinned, recognising her from his trip into the past.*  
  
''Yes, Sonic, it's me, or at least my spirit. It is good to see you again, Knuckles. You have all done well, my friends . . .'' Both Tikal and Chaos began to fade away, becoming a violet mist, which flowed into the scattered Chaos Emeralds, restoring their energy, and into Amy, who groaned and began to stir. Tikal's distant voice was heard, faintly saying- ''now all will be well again . . .''  
  
(* STC #179, 'Blast from the Past')  
  
EPILOGUE.  
  
Only a few minutes after the 'mysterious' disappearance of the floodwater, people were already on the streets, assessing the damage. '' So it's finally over. I wonder who that Tikal girl was?'' mused Knuckles. ''She looked so familiar. It's nice to meet another Echidna who actually doesn't want to kill you.*'' Sonic just smiled, knowingly. Better if Knuckles found out the truth for himself **. . . ''Do you think we'll ever see them again, Sonic?'' Tails asked, looking out over the city. Sonic looked over at the young fox.  
  
''I wouldn't be surprised, little pal. 'Course, the real question is: if we encounter Chaos again, will he be on our side?'' Knuckles also had a point to make.  
  
''And that goes double for Super Sonic. You . . .he seemed different this time, not so evil.''  
  
''Yeah! Super Sonic saved my life. He was still out of control but he didn't attack us- he seems to know the difference between right and wrong, now . . .''  
  
''Hey guys!'' Tekno called. ''Come over here! I think Amy's wakin' up! Everybody crowded around, and Sonic knelt by Amy's head.  
  
''Amy? Can you hear me . . .?''  
  
''Uhhh . . . Wha . . .? Is it morning already . . .? She said. Sonic looked up, with a triumphant grin. Amy's eyes fluttered open, and she stood up without effort.  
  
''Whoa!'' Everyone gasped.  
  
''What?!'' Amy exclaimed, not understanding the reason for her friends' shock.  
  
Just like Sonic, Amy Rose now had emerald eyes ...  
  
THE END . . .  
  
(* Knuckles is referring to Dr. Zachary, an evil Echidna who caused trouble between STC# 65-100.  
  
**I'm not telling either, but Sonic found out in STC #179.) 


End file.
